1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, apparatus and computer program for generating a 3 Dimensional image from a 2 Dimensional image.
2. Description of the Prior art
It is known to generate a 3D binocular image from a single image. It is also known to perform object detection in a 2D image. However, when an object is detected in the 2D image from which the 3D image is to be formed, the movement of the detected object in the image appears un-natural.
It is an aim of the present invention to address this problem.